vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Qetsiyah
Qetsiyah was a very powerful witch, who along with Silas, a very powerful warlock, helped him to cast the very first spell of immortality on him later on. Qetsiyah was a member of the Bennett Family. History Over 2,000 years ago, Qetsiyah was very in love with a man named Silas, a powerful warlock, who created a spell for immortality. Out of her undying love for him, she agreed to help cast the spell on him. However, when she learned that Silas intended to spend an eternity with another woman who was his soulmate and true love, not her, she murdered his lover our of rage and jealousy, created a cure for immortality and imprisoned Silas with the cure on a desolate island deep in an underground cave. Qetsiyah had hoped that Silas would take the cure, die, and be on The Other Side with her for all of eternity, but he refused out of spite and dessicated for 2,000 years. So now, Silas is stuck being an immortal and can't ever die due to Katherine injesting the cure and becoming human. Season Four In the episode We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells his students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate: Qetsiyah had helped Silas to create a spell for immortality. But, upon discovering that Silas had planned to live forever with another woman, she killed Silas' lover and used her powers to imprison Silas. In O Come, All Ye Faithful, Shane mentions the story again, referencing that Qetsiyah had been the best friend of Silas. In After School Special, Shane gives Bonnie Qetsiyah's talisman for use in her magical affairs. In Into the Wild, Shane elaborates on the story behind the creation of the cure: Qetsiyah, as part of her punishment, created the cure and buried it with Silas. Qetsiyah hoped that Silas would take the cure, die, and be on the Other Side with her for all eternity, but he refused. Centuries later, her descendants created the brotherhood of the Five to find, cure, and kill Silas. Later, Shane also reveals that Bonnie and the Bennett line are descended from Qetsiyah. In Down the Rabbit Hole, Shane reveals that the core of Silas' headstone contains Qetsiyah's calcified blood. According to him, it is more valuable than the in some witch circles. It was never a requirement for the ritual to free Silas, but merely payment to enlist the help of Massak, an island local. After Massak is killed by Katherine, the headstone is presumably in her possession. Back at the Gilbert house, where Caroline and Tyler are trying to decode the hunter's mark as well as the cryptex in the hunter's sword, Klaus reveals that the text is written in Aramaic, which he supposes could be Qetsiyah's native tongue. In Stand By Me, it is revealed that Qetsiyah created the Other Side for the sole purpose of trapping Silas there for all eternity if he took the cure and died. In Because the Night, Silas himself tells Bonnie that Qetsiyah was "one of the most powerful witches of all time", a testament to her incredible power. It also suggests that Qetsiyah was either as powerful or more powerful than Silas as a witch. In Pictures of You, Silas reveals to Bonnie that Qetsiyah had also cast a spell to disfigure him so that no woman could love him. In She's Come Undone, Bonnie makes a deal with Katherine. If Katherine gives over Silas' Headstone which contains Qetsiyah's blood then when the other side is dropped she will convince Qetsiyah to tell her how to make Katherine indestructible like Silas. In The Walking Dead, Bonnie reveals to Katherine that the reason she wants to drop the veil is to ask Qetsiyah how to stop Silas. After Bonnie drops the veil she attempts to summon Qetsiyah only to be stopped by Silas. Silas reveals that Qetsiyah did not disfiigure him and that he lied to gain sympathy. He also discouraged Bonnie telling her Qetsiyah would not come anyway as she wants him to die and be with her. In Graduation, Vaughn reveals that he starved to death in the cave and passed on to The Other Side, but was found by Qetsiyah. She reminded him of his destiny of curing and killing Silas. So when the veil was dropped she sent him, Connor, and Alexander to do the job. Silas also reveals that it was he not Qetsiyah who created the immortality spell. Personality All that can be known about Qetsiyah's personality is through inferences based on Shane's version of the legend. If she was willing to help Silas cast the spell of immortality, she must have been a loyal friend as well as a powerful witch. However, her decision to kill Silas' lover and imprison him for all eternity indicates an extremely jealous and vindictive personality as well. Further, her decision to create The Other Side as a way to torment Silas and keep him from his soul mate for all eternity (and thus tormenting all supernatural creatures) suggests a highly unstable and/or vengeful personality, since creating The Other Side would have resulted in hundreds, if not thousands, or supernaturals being tormented for all eternity. Her actions have elicited different reactions. Elena expressed shock after hearing what Qetsiyah did from Professor Shane while Damon went as far as to refer to her as a "Crazy ass witch". However her descendant Bonnie seemed to find her actions very cool telling Shane "Qetsiyah sounds like a badass". Physical Appearance TBA Powers and Abilities *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Spell Creation:' Qetsiyah could create spells for a variety of effects. Her most notable spell she created was the Immortality Spell, creating the race of Vampires in the World by use of Expression. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Relationships Silas Over 2000 years ago, Silas and Qetsiyah were best friends. She may have already developed unrequited feelings for her friend at that time, but Silas, fated to love someone else was oblivious. When Silas was searching for a way to become immortal he came to her for help. Qetsiyah decided to help him out of love so they created a spell that would turn him into the first vampire in the world. Upon learning that he was going to turn another woman immortal, she killed his lover and lured him to The Island and trapped him there. She created the cure hoping he will take it but she also created The Other Side so that when he dies he will go there and be with her forever. Silas' Lover Its unknown whether or not they had any interaction with each other before Silas became immortal. When Qetsiyah learned he was going to turn her immortal Qetsiyah killed her out of anger and jealousy. Tools *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Name Qetsiyah (קְצִיעָה) is a Hebrew name meaning "cassia," a bark similar to cinnamon. In the bible, this is the name of the second daughter of Job, born after his trial. Trivia *Qetsiyah and Abby Bennett Wilson have several similarities: **Both were powerful witches. **Both managed to imprison two extremely powerful supernatural beings. **They are both members of the Bennett Family bloodline. *Qetsiyah is featured in the Hunter's Mark as a hooded figure. *It was confirmed in ''Down the Rabbit Hole ''that she's related to Bonnie. *She is the oldest Bennett witch mentioned. *She is the oldest known ancestor to the Bennett line. *Since Expression is needed to raise Silas, Qetsiyah most likely used Expression to seal him. *Qetsiyah is the most powerful witch introduced in the series, though only through stories about her. *Qetsiyah spoke Aramaic, a language whose script is ancestral to both the Hebrew and Arabic alphabets. It is thought to be the primary language Jesus spoke, and was used to write large parts of the biblical books of Daniel and Ezra, as well as much of the Talmud. *She created The Other Side, so that Silas will go there if he took the cure. *She is one of the oldest witches mentioned in the series (it is unclear if she is older than Silas). *Silas described her as one of the most powerful witches of all time. *Possible eventual face-off between Silas and Qetsiyah? - **Since Qetsiyah was a supernatural being and has most likely never found peace (as Silas never took the cure), it means that she is on The Other Side, and that if Silas succeeds in destroying it, she will come back like all the other supernatural beings who are there. *Qetsiyah, Silas, and Silas' Lover are the oldest characters in the series but only Silas appeared in Season 4. *Qetsiyah's character has similarities to Inari's character in novels. **Both characters are very old and powerful supernatural beings. **Both characters are related to the first vampires. Qetsiyah, who along with Silas created and cast the first spell of immortality on Silas, the same spell used in Mikaelson Children. Inari used Klaus, Katherine von Swartzschild and Tyler Smallwood to attack Fell's Church and humans in the Earth. **Inari and Qetsiyah can be considered the true antagonists in most of the history of the novels and TV series respectively. *Qetsiyah's power is so great that Katherine speculates that a small portion of her blood can be a power source similar to a Moon or Comet. A witch can draw on it for massive power. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Witches Category:Supernatural Category:Unseen Characters Category:Bennett Family Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists